


Troublemaker

by Thursday26



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: AU normal, Anal Sex, Bottom!Jack, Dancing, Drinking, M/M, Rimming, based of song, club, jack is a troublemaker, possible ooc, tooth/north (mentioned), top!aster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thursday26/pseuds/Thursday26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's middle name is Troublemaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hooked Again

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off the song "Troublemaker" by Olly Murrs. This story is also cross-posted from fanfic.net from my other account. I posted this a while ago and I'd think this site would enjoy this work.

**Friday**

The club was loud and obnoxious. Aster Bunnymund sat at the bar, rubbing his eyes tiredly and trying to remember how Tooth was able to drag him out to this place. She knows that he hates this club. It’s always too loud with too many people with too little people he could go home with. After his rather bad break up with Koz, Tooth insisted he needed to go out to forget him. They really weren’t meant for each other. Tooth always said their relationship was rotten, like bad eggs, and it needed to end.

So, here Aster sat, dressed in tight, black jeans with some dark brown boots sitting over top them and a dark gray shirt with a blue-gray vest overtop, and growling at everyone that passed him. Tooth always meant well, but she got distracted easily and was now dancing closely with some guy. She was drunk off her rocker and Aster would have to make sure she didn’t do anything stupid. He thought absently of how to get her away from the guy when a short, white haired boy sat beside him, leaning over the bar and ordering a drink.

Aster’s green eyes went wide as he looked over the boy. His form was lithe, corded with minimal muscles and seemed to flow like the wind; he was wearing brown jeans, flip-flops and a navy t-shirt with a hood. When Aster finally looked at the boy’s face, icy, blue eyes were smirking at him. “Jack?” he choked out, disbelieving.

Jack chuckled and nodded, flipping the shot put in front of him down his throat. He offered money to the bartender, who refused the money, insisting it was on the house. A languid smirk stretched across his face as he thanked the bartender, who blushed and went to help other people. Aster felt bad for him and wasn’t paying attention to Jack until Jack was leaning against him, his mouth at Aster’s (incredibly sensitive) ears. “I thought you forgot about me,” Jack pouted, his hand trailing down Aster’s chest.

  
Aster shivered and put his hand over Jack’s icy one. “Why are you here Jack?” Aster asked back breathlessly.

Jack huffed out a small laugh and nibbled on Aster’s earlobe. Aster released Jack’s wandering hand to grip on the barstool, so he wouldn’t fall over. “Let me buy you a drink.” Aster nodded before he could register what was said. Jack situated himself between Aster’s legs and only leaned over the bar, refusing to leave his spot. He ordered two whiskeys, this time paying the bartender, but blowing him a kiss with it.

Aster barely noticed the glare shot at him from the liquor jockey as their drinks were put in front of them. He agreed that this didn’t look right. Aster looked much older than Jack, probably because he’s 12 years Jack’s senior. Jack pushed the liquor into his hand and urged him to drink. Aster did, cautiously sipping at the amber liquid. Jack watched him over the rim of the glass, his eyes challenging, while his free hand roved over Aster’s thighs and abdomen. Aster couldn’t bring himself to get Jack to stop. He felt like putty in Jack’s hands.

Jack put his empty glass on the bar, also grabbing Aster’s empty glass and placing it beside his. He leaned into Aster’s ear again. “Let’s dance.”

“I-I don’t know…” Aster’s argument was lost when he looked into Jack’s eyes. He nodded and didn’t miss the excited look in those blue eyes. Jack held onto his hand, pulling him out to the floor. Aster only followed, his legs shaky and threatening to give out on him.

Aster might have noticed Tooth’s eyes on him as he was dragged out, but he couldn’t be brought to care. His eyes were focused on the sway of Jack’s hips and the curve of his ass. Aster might have groaned out loud at the pert muscle. It felt like only yesterday he was with that tight body. Where had Jack even been for the past few months?

  
That thought was cut off as Jack turned around and pressed their bodies together. He laced his fingers with Asters and moved them to his hips and swayed to the beat. Aster gripped onto those hips like a lifeline. He didn’t even notice Jack moved his hands to his neck until he felt cold, long fingers lacing themselves into the hair at the base of his neck.

Aster saw Jack bite onto his lower lip, his eyebrows knit together in pleasure. At the sight of those pearly whites, Aster lost any control he might have had. He pressed their lips together hungrily, putting his hands onto Jack’s backside and pulling him as close as he could get. Jack smirked against Aster’s lips, letting himself get pulled in by those experience lips. A very familiar heat worked its way into Aster’s belly. His mind was screaming at him to run; run as fast and as far as he can, but with those cold hands playing with his hair he forgot how to think.

Last time didn’t end so well for Aster. He had to move out of town. Jack only meant trouble. Last time, Jack was just 17 and Aster was a tutor hired by his school, and Aster was just shy of 30. Jack was very, very good at convincing Aster to indulge in each other in the middle of school. Aster was lucky he was only fired and it was kept a secret otherwise he probably would have been facing jail time. It also meant he wasn’t going to be employed at any more schools though. Now, he was stuck at a dead end desk job because he didn’t have any other choice for now and jobs were limited even in the city. He just needed something to pay his rent and buy groceries.

That thought threw some cold water onto Aster’s libido and he pulled away from those sinful lips. Jack’s eyebrows knit together in confusion. Aster still held Jack’s body close, seemingly unable to let go. Jack’s tongue peeked out to lick his lips as he watched Aster through lidded eyes. “Fuck,” Aster grumbled, turning around and walking away, but dragging Jack behind him by the hand. Jack followed obediently, a mischievous smirk on his lips.

Aster didn’t even try to find Tooth to let her know he was leaving. He dragged Jack into a taxi and glared out the window the entire way home, without letting go of Jack’s hand. Jack was fine sitting in silence, waiting for the taxi to show up at Aster’s house. Once there, Aster made Jack pay for the ride, which made Jack glower at the man, but it was the least he could do since he nearly ruined his life almost a year ago.

Jack followed obediently to Aster’s flat, keeping quiet. He knew that one wrong word and he’d end up on the street, unsatisfied. Aster pressed Jack against the closed door, hungrily attacking his lips and running his hands possessively over the boy’s body. Jack moaned, letting himself be manhandled. Aster broke away suddenly and growled, “Do you have any idea what you do to me?” He obviously didn’t care about an answer because he kept Jack’s tongue and lips busy without waiting for a response. Jack didn’t care either. He knew how he affected people.

Aster hooked Jack’s legs around his hips and moved him away from the wall, blindly heading for the bedroom. He didn’t care he slammed the white-haired boy into the drywall more than once. In fact, he relished in the pained moans that escaped his mouth. Jack didn’t mind being roughed around either. He gripped at Aster’s shoulders, digging into the skin in retaliation, but his grip weakened every time he was slammed into another wall.

Finally, Jack felt the sickening feeling of falling then landing on a soft mattress. He let his legs fall from Aster’s hips and the soles of his feet rested on the mattress. Aster stayed in between his legs, rubbing their bodies together. “How old are you now?” Aster panted, pulling away only an inch.

Jack’s hands moved up and down Aster’s torso, sneaking underneath the shirt he wore, the vest long gone. “Would you stop?” Jack replied breathlessly, arching towards the hard body above him. Aster tried to articulate that he’d stop, but he reattached their lips and attacked Jack’s pants.

He could feel Jack’s smile on his lips and it sent white-hot rage through his body. The sound of ripping fabric filled the air. Suddenly, Jack’s lower body was exposed and Jack could care less that he probably wouldn’t be able to wear his pants when he snuck out later. Aster pulled away long enough to tear Jack’s shirt off over his head, mussing up the white hair more, and reattaching their lips and grabbing onto his thin wrists. Jack felt a little uncomfortable with the amount of clothes Aster was wearing, but Aster’s grip on his wrists prevented him from trying to fix that.

Aster rubbed his clothed erection over Jack’s exposed one. Jack moaned loudly. He couldn’t tell if it hurt or if it felt good, he could only tell once Aster did it again. Jack broke away from those lips. “Aster! It—“ Jack whined, cut off when he did it again.

“What? Hurts? I know,” Aster smirked, licking a line up the column of Jack’s throat, “Beg me to do something else.” He mumbled that last part beneath Jack’s jaw. Jack pursed his lips. He doesn’t beg. He makes his partners beg for him. He makes his partners go crazy with need, not the other way around. Aster waited patiently, nipping and sucking at the exposed neck and collarbone. When he got no response after a while, he thrust again, drawing out a pained moan from the smaller boy.

Jack was trying to squirm away, to try and come up with something to regain the control in this encounter. One more harsh thrust made a plan click into place. He leaned up, nipping at Aster’s ears, making the older male freeze and shudder a breath. “Aster,” Jack whispered, almost conversationally, the icy breath tickling his ear. Aster shivered, waiting. “Aster,” Jack continued, “I feel so… empty.” He took a shuddering breath, arching into the man a little bit. “Fill me up.”

Aster swore he could hear something snap, probably his sanity, and he tore at his own clothes, tossing them away. Jack smirked internally, keeping his face wanton so Aster would just do what he wanted. Once Aster was naked, he pressed on top of Jack again, but he didn’t restrict his hands again. Jack’s cold hands went straight to Aster’s hair and pulled him into a demanding kiss, all teeth and tongue. Aster groaned and rubbed the sensitive points on Jack’s hips, making the younger squirm around.

  
Jack couldn’t move too much, Aster’s grip being too strong. He pulled Aster’s hair, pulling the older man’s lips off of his and moved his own to Aster’s sensitive ears and bit down. Aster spasmed, rocking against Jack, making their aching lengths rub together, making both of them moan loudly, uncaring that they both sounded needy.

  
Aster’s lips, now removed from Jack’s, nibbled on his neck, moving down the lithe body quickly, heading for the bottom of the V in his hipbones. Jack moaned, trying to arch up, but failing. His legs were thrown over Aster’s shoulders as Aster wrapped his lips around the head of Jack’s cock. Aster wasted no time and bobbed up and down eagerly. Jack’s heels dug into Aster’s back while his fingers were tangled in his hair, encouraging him to move faster.

Dry fingers probed at Jack’s entrance suddenly, causing him to jerk away from the intrusion. The fingers moved away, so Jack relaxed again. He doesn’t like being prepared dry and he’s definitely not drunk enough to not care. Those fingers returned, still dry. Jack sat up and smacked Aster on the back of his head, making Aster look up at him, shocked and angry. “I don’t do dry, not sober anyways,” Jack offered as an explanation, smiling licentiously.

Aster raised a challenging eyebrow and pushed Jack in the chest, knocking him onto his back. He used to momentum to fold Jack so his hole was in front of his face. After a moment, Jack recognized the position and groaned happily, relaxing into the sheets. Aster’s tongue teased over his entrance, swirling around the pucker before poking inside. Jack moaned, gripping at the sheets above his head and arching as best as he could into that mouth.

He continued to suckle, and occasionally bite, at the entrance, then dropped his hips onto the bed without warning. It shocked Jack and he looked confusedly at his partner. Aster leaned over him, rummaging through a nightstand. Jack took advantage of the new angle and nibbled on the nipple in front of his face, while running his hand down to the heavy erection between his legs and stroking it lazily. Aster’s movements became frantic as he became increasingly frustrated he could hardly do anything.

After a little more fumbling and teasing, Aster emerged with a foil package and a bottle of lube. He crashed his lips onto Jack’s once more, demanding entrance and sucking on the boy’s tongue hungrily. Jack whined, tasting himself of that tongue, and gripping at the back of Aster’s head tightly, trying to press their bodies together.  
Aster coated his fingers in lube and pushed them inside Jack without warning. He didn’t get hit this time as he quickly stretched out the hole. Jack moaned loudly, squirming and pushing back at the fingers teasing him. Aster wasn’t exactly patient right now, so he added more fingers probably sooner than he should have, but Jack wasn’t complaining.

Sitting back on his haunches, he tore open the foil package and put the condom on, finally rubbing his erection with lube. Jack watched hungrily, blush high on his cheeks that match the red that runs down his chest to that glistening hole. He pushed the head of his erection in slowly, careful not to hurt the boy. Jack moaned and relaxed against the intrusion, using his heels to push the man in further.

Aster bit his lip, trying not to make too much noise as that familiar warmth wrapped itself around his dick. Once he was fully seated, he took a second, taking deep breaths. Jack whined again, wiggling his hips, “Move Aster.” He snapped his hips without thought, causing Jack to moan loudly. Aster tried to control the pace; moving slowly and savoring that feeling he’s been missing ever since he moved (and will never admit to anyone). Jack wasn’t having any of that though. Somehow, he flipped them over, his palms flat against Aster’s toned chest.

He moved as fast as he could, jackhammering himself onto Aster’s cock, without falling off. Jack moaned, grapping at his own erection and pumping along. Aster grit his teeth at the sight, unable to help his hips thrusting up to meet Jack every time he fell down. Strong hands gripped on narrow hips, trying to control the speed, but really only holding on for the ride. Jack’s free hand gripped at the hand on his left hip, holding on as well.

Jack was moaning loudly, uncaring how desperate he looked as he fucked himself on Aster’s manhood. “Oh god… Aster,” he whimpered, his orgasm approaching quickly and his legs protesting the erratic movement. Aster couldn’t help himself as he flipped them over again, but didn’t slow down the movement. “Oh my God!” Jack screamed, legs wrapping around Aster’s waist and his left hand gripping at the headboard. It was flat, but it didn’t stop him from pushing against the man thrusting into him.

  
“Jack,” Aster growled, mashing their lips together.

Their movement was too erratic to keep their lips melded together, so tongues rubbed against one another, trying to get that contact. “Aster, I'm so close,” Jack whispered, moving his hand to Aster’s shoulder now.

Aster’s fingers dug into Jack’s hips, hard enough to leave bruises, but neither of them cared. He pushed harder, deeper, drawing out more pleasured moans and getting close to the end himself. Suddenly, Jack’s pearly white teeth dug into his shoulder and his muscles spasmed around Aster’s dick. Warmth splashed between their bodies. The bite on his shoulder drove him over the edge, thrusting as deep as he could go and releasing, mumbling Jack’s name.

They stayed suspended for a few moments, trying to catch their breaths and waiting for that blinding white to recede from their vision. Aster moved first, pulling out and pulling off the condom, tying it off and tossing it somewhere. He collapsed next to Jack on his stomach, still breathing heavily.

Aster never knew what to say after his encounters with Jack. They were too intense for words. Jack pushed on his side, urging him to turn over. Aster groaned, laying on his side and Jack snuggled into his body. His arms wound around the smaller male without a second thought. Jack pulled the blanket over them as well, quickly falling to sleep next to him.

Aster watched the boy’s face, admiring the beauty that was Jack. In these moments he could pretend that Jack was actually his, but he knew when he woke up Jack would be long gone and only come back when he wanted. He kissed the top of Jack’s head, ignoring the heartbreak he felt and falling asleep slowly, the even breathing Jack was giving off lulling him to sleep.


	2. Poison in Those Fingertips

**Saturday**

Aster woke up slowly, his head heavy and his body sore. It took him a moment to remember why he was sore. Images of Jack came into his mind, making Aster's heart twist painfully in his chest. He felt the side of the bed Jack occupied the night previous, but he only encountered cold sheets. His head fell to the side, so he could see the empty space. He couldn't believe that Jack would leave after a night like that.

He sat up, his blanket pooling around his naked waist, and stretched his arms out above his head. The sunlight was filtered by the shades, but not completely blocked out. He looked around the room, searching for a sign that last night actually happened, other than a sore body. The room was a mess. His clothes were thrown about the room, his sheets were rumpled and the room stunk like sex. Aster groaned, digging the heels of his hands into his eyes and falling back onto his bed.

This is the part he hates most about being with Jack, the cleaning up part. No matter what Aster does, he is always painfully reminded of those erotic nights with Jack while cleaning up their mess. If he would've at least opened a window, Aster wouldn't be so mad, but he was suffocated with the memories.

After a few minutes of self-loathing and talking himself up, Aster threw the covers off his body and swung his feet to the floor. He padded over to his dresser and pulled open the second drawer, hoping to find his favorite sweat pants. Instead, he found a note. Aster's brow furrowed as he picked up the note.

_A,_  
You ripped my pants and I wasn't about to take the bus in my underwear, so I borrowed a pair of your pants. They're a little big ;)  
I had fun last night; maybe I'll see you soon.  
J.  
p.s. say hi to Tooth for me 3

Aster crumpled up the paper and tossed it across the room angrily. Today wasn't turning out to be very good for him and he's been up for less than an hour. Jack, of course, had taken the pair he wanted to wear. He settled for his second favorite pair, which really should be thrown out. There's a large hole on his left knee, with many tiny holes up both of his legs and the bottom of his pants sit just above his heel. They have the softest fabric though, so he has a hard time throwing them out.

He went around the room, picking up his clothes and tossing them over his arm before tossing them in the laundry basket in the corner of the room. Then he stepped over to his bed, stripping it until only a naked mattress remained and he tossed the sheets into the basket as well. He opened up the curtains and windows as far as they would go, welcoming the late morning sun into his room.

After looking over his room once more, and deeming it clean enough, he grabbed his basket by the handles and dragged it to the laundry space in his apartment. He tossed everything in and slammed the door shut angrily, mumbling under his breath.

He had just finished tossing the dirty clothes into the washer when Tooth found him. "Hey," she croaked, grinning weakly. Aster looked at her and suppressed the sudden need he felt to laugh at her. Her multi-colored hair was sticking up in all directions, her purple eyes were rimmed with smudged make up and she looked about ready to fall over. It looked like she just came from the kitchen, her right hand clutching a glass of water.

"Hey, sorry about yesterday. Did you make it home last night?" Aster asked, guilt settling into his gut. He knows that he shouldn't ditch his very drunk friends to hook up with someone.

She cleared her throat, grimacing, "Yeah, kind of. I made it home around three. The guy I was with made sure I made it back okay." It sounded like she gargled with glass last night.

Aster felt a little better. "That's good. I'm really sorry…"

Tooth waved her hand dismissively, "I shouldn't have forced you out before you were ready. I remember seeing you drag someone out of the bar, but it seems like they didn't stay too long."

Normally, she would tease Aster about his one-night stands, but her voice was sad. "No, he didn't. Stole a pair of my pants too," Aster joked weakly, crossing his arms over his chest and looking at the floor sadly.

"He'll give them back," she assured him lamely, her own tone disbelieving.

"When?" Aster replied, stepping away and sighing heavily, "I'm going to finish cleaning up my room. Feel better."

"You too." He could tell that she knew whom he was talking about and he didn't want her pity about it; he already pities himself enough. It doesn't help Aster feel any better when he gets back into his room and he steps on the used condom. He barely resists the urge to punch a hole through his wall. Barely.

He picks the condom off the ground and finds a bin to throw it away in. Aster counts it as some consolation that the open window has made the room smell like the exhaust from the cars on the street below instead of lingering sex.

**Two Weeks Later**

Aster finds himself alone on a Friday night, sitting on the couch with a sketchbook in his hand, his fingers stained from the graphite he's been using. Tooth went out for the night with someone Aster lovingly refers to as "Baby Tooth" because she mimics Tooth's hair and clothes. The only difference is that Baby Tooth is shorter than Tooth by at least five inches and her eyes are two slightly different colors. Aster hasn't exactly been okay since his encounter with Jack. He's had trouble not seething over the white haired boy.

Normally, he would forget about the incident and go on with his life, but Jack's been haunting his memories every night. Each night, his dreams brought forth memories, from that night and from the many before. It left him aching, angry and increasingly frustrated. Tooth had been trying to be supportive, but really needed a night away from her roommate. She was fed up when he snapped at her earlier when she asked how he was doing. Her last words out the door were a promise she'd either come home very drunk or not at all that night.

Aster did the only thing he thought he could do; draw. He thinks that if he draws these pictures bombarding his mind, they will finally leave him alone and give him some peace. Aster's surprised when it starts to work. The anger boiling in his gut starts to cool off, clearing his head slowly. Now he actually focuses on what he's been drawing, his rage distorting his lines and shapes with red.

The sketches are pretty good and Aster starts to feel sad that he's going to throw them away once he's done. They're actually some of the best work he's ever done. The lines are sharp, focused and sometimes punching holes in the paper, but the images reflect Jack's body perfectly. He can almost see the subtle nuances of his muscles, like the sketch is about to move around on the page.

Aster's calmed down enough to finish focusing on the finer details of the sketches, adding in shadows and light. Once he deems the picture finished, the pencil drops from his hand onto the floor with a small clatter. His hand is cramping from gripping so hard, so he flexes it, trying to relax the muscles. He grimaces at the smudges on his hand then wipes it against his jeans.

He looks one last time at the last page full of drawings and tosses it onto the coffee table, leaning back against the couch and rubbing his eyes. Some of the graphite on his hand smudges onto his face without him noticing.

A knock on the door startles him. He wipes his hand on his pants absently as he stands up and walks to the door. Aster doesn't look to see who it is before he opens the door and all he can do is look like a deer in headlights at the white-haired boy standing in the doorway. "Jack?" he asked, not believing his eyes.

Bright blue eyes smirked at him. "Hey Aster. Miss me?" he teased. After a moment of silence, Jack held out a pair of black pants in front of him. "I borrowed these a while ago, thought I'd give them back," Jack explained.

Aster grabbed them carefully, like they might explode, and gave a confused look to the boy. Jack looked a little vulnerable for a second, but quickly covered it up when the fabric left his hands. "Thanks?" Honestly, Aster didn't think he'd ever see these pants again.

Jack noticed the smudge on Aster's face then looked at the stained hand hanging at his side. "So you've been drawing again?" he asked curiously, nodding towards the hand at his side. Aster looked at it and nodded absently, still in shock. Jack knew that Aster drew as a hobby, and from the few, short glances he's gotten, he knows that Aster is a really good artist.

The silence continued growing between them, Aster not knowing what to say and Jack was waiting for Aster to respond to him somehow. Jack got tired of waiting and sidestepped the frozen man into the living room. He spotted the sketchbook open on the coffee table, grabbed it and sat down on the couch, flipping back to the beginning of the book. About half the book was filled; the first sketches were from over a year ago and stuff that Jack has already seen.

He skimmed over the early pictures. They were mostly landscapes, flowers and some of the architecture of the school he worked at where he met Jack. After the sketches of the school, sketches of Jack started to start popping up. They were sprinkled in amongst other drawings of random things. Jack was very impressed because everything kept on getting better from the sketches at the beginning. "These are amazing!" Jack called over his shoulder to Aster, who was still stuck in the open doorway. He was turned around, watching Jack flip through the book, still not understanding what was happening. Absently, he put his sweatpants down on the table by the door and shut said door, but not locking it.

It only took a few more minutes for Jack to reach the pages Aster drew that day. The first picture made him stop, his eyes wide. It's a picture of Jack, looking over his shoulder, offering a sinister, teasing smirk and a devious twinkle in his eyes. Jack runs his fingers over the lines, feeling ruts left from the intensity. He reluctantly turned over the page.

The next are anatomy pieces where Jack is in many positions. There's no detail on his face, but the hair seems focused because of the different positions his body was in. The technique was amazing. The next few pages are collections of more detailed limbs in different positions. Jack assumes they're his body parts. He has to stop for a moment and count the pages. So far, there are four. Each of the pages has deep, angry lines and, sometimes, the pages are ripped through. The next few were a few more intimate studies of Jack's features. There were sketches of his lips, his nose, the faint freckles on his nose and focused drawings of his eyes.

The next page combined everything. Although it was a very intimate picture, showing Jack arched as high as he could, head thrown back, obviously caught up in the pleasure of an orgasm. There were drawings of his face post-orgasm with a smirk on his face even though he was covered in semen. None of the drawings degraded Jack, even with the promiscuous undertones and overt sexuality. He looked in control, without an ounce of shame in his features.

Jack couldn't believe the amount of detail in every line and in every shadow on each page. Aster finally snapped out of his trance and snatched the book out of Jack's hand, slamming it shut with a vicious blush covering his cheeks. "You aren't supposed to be looking at that!" Aster choked out, embarrassed and a little angry.

Jack's face lacked its normal humor as he looked at the older man. "Those are amazing Aster. I knew you were talented, but those are incredible," he complimented the artist, making Aster very confused. Jack never complimented anyone; he was too full of himself to acknowledge anyone else's achievements. That's what Aster knows and he would need some hard evidence to convince him otherwise.

Aster tossed the book across the room and sat in an armchair, rubbing his eyes. "Why are you here Jack?" he asked tiredly, looking at the floor.

"Is that really how you see me?" Jack responded, ignoring the other question easily. He slid off the couch and made his way over to Aster slowly. Aster looked up once he saw Jack's shoes enter his field of vision. Jack's eyes shone with lust and his lips were quirked up in playfulness. "Aster, is that really how you see me?" he repeated, leaning on the chair so his face was only inches away from Aster's.

Aster's pupils started to dilate in arousal. "Uhm…" he answered smartly, forgetting how to use his tongue for a moment. Jack took that as a good enough answer and pressed their lips together. Aster whimpered, responding easily. He knows that he'll only get hooked again and he's just starting to get over Jack.

Jack straddles Aster's lap, running his cold fingers through Aster's hair. A slight smile played at his lips as he teased Aster's mouth open and tangled their tongues together. Aster gripped onto Jack's hip desperately, like he would disappear if he didn't hold on tight enough. Jack ran one hand down Aster's chest, barely touching Aster. Aster tried to pull Jack closer, rubbing their groins together.

Jack broke away, moaning. Aster attached his lips to Jack's neck, sucking harshly on the pale skin. Jack whined, arching his neck to give Aster better access to more of the skin there. His fingertips dug into Jack's hips, surely leaving finger-shaped bruises. Jack moved his hands from Aster's hair and moved them down the older man's chest, using Aster's grip to stay astride him. Aster shivered at the touch, trying to resist the urge to push his body towards that touch. The boy's hands reached Aster's belt, he smirked as his fingers dipped underneath the lip of his pants, his cold fingers pressing against Aster's overheated skin.

Aster whined, his hips bucking towards Jack. He faltered on Aster's lap, but never fell off. Jack's hands worked quickly on the belt, and he opened up the front of Aster's jeans almost in the same stroke. Aster tried to think. He knows, he  _ **knows**_  that he should stop this. He should stop it before he goes too far again, but those cold fingers brush underneath the waistband of Aster's underwear and find the head of his hard cock and his brain turns off.

Jack smiles at Aster's reaction, taking mercy on him and gripping the flesh with a loose fist. Aster bucks up at the touch, needing more. Jack strokes him slowly, biting and sucking on Aster's neck, just below his ears. Aster doesn't even notice when Jack undoes his own pants until he feels a solid heat against his erection.

Aster's grip tightens on Jack's hips, grinding them together more firmly. Jack's free hand moved to the back of Aster's head and he grabbed onto the hairs at the base of Aster's skull and tugged hard, pulling his head back. Aster groaned at the pain that shot through his skull and went all the way down his spine, but it was cut off when Jack sealed his mouth over Aster's. He wasted no time teasing Aster's tongue out of his mouth and sucking on it, making the older man moan and writhe.

Aster was close to the edge already, just from the knowledge of having Jack in his lap. Jack thrust against Aster, his own little moans sneaking out from his throat. Aster didn't even notice them. He didn't even care. Jack tightened his grip and sped up his thrusts, increasing the pleasure tenfold. Aster whined at the onslaught, unable to warn Jack as he released all over their clothed stomachs.

Jack pulled away, smirking and stroking himself furiously. Aster could only watch in a daze as Jack's breathing sped up and he added to the mess already on Aster's clothes. Jack didn't make a sound during his release; instead he shut his eyes tightly and bit his lip to prevent any noise from coming out. He collapsed against Aster once he was finished, his body shivering from orgasm and his breathing heavy in Aster's ear.

The two sat in silence, trying to regain their breath. Jack appeared to recover faster because he gently tucked Aster back into his underwear. Aster flinched at the touch, a little sensitive. Then, Jack tucked himself back into his pants, but didn't make a move to get off Aster.

"Do you want to move into the bedroom?" Jack asked, running his hands lightly up and down Aster's chest.

Aster steeled his mind. This time, he was going to reject Jack. He was finally going to be the one in control. There wasn't any reason for him to continue with Jack, now that he already achieved orgasm. Aster opened his mouth, with every intention to say no and ask the boy to leave, but all that came out was a breathless, "Yes." It sounded like Aster had been waiting years for Jack to ask him that question.

Jack smiled and stepped off Aster, holding out his hand for the older man to grab. When Aster took it, Jack pulled him up and led him towards his bedroom. Aster knows he shouldn't be giving in like this, he should be the adult and push Jack away, or even run away himself, but he can't. Not when Jack's teasing smirks are directed towards him, or when his fingers are brushing against him and especially not when Jack looks at him with those bright, blue eyes, filled with sinful promises of unspeakable pleasure.

Aster lets himself be pulled onto the bed, thinking to himself ' _next time_.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a third chapter in the works and I will post it on the weekend at some point... hopefully... the ending is really giving me trouble :(


	3. An... Ending

Aster was shocked the first day when he woke up and Jack was still sleeping beside him. He didn't try to think too much about it and took full advantage of still having Jack there with them. Jack left the room to get snacks or go to the bathroom, but otherwise he stayed hidden underneath Aster's blankets. Tooth caught Aster once in the kitchen, while he was boiling some soup for the two of them. She gave him a long lecture of why he shouldn't be doing what he's doing and he should just kick Jack out on his ass. Aster understood why she was saying those things, but it didn't stop him from getting defensive. He  _insisted_  that this time is different.

When Aster woke up on Sunday to soft lips, he was more than a little shocked. He insisted this time was different, but he still fell asleep worried that he would wake up alone. Sunday was spent in the same fashion as Saturday. Sex, snacks and showers with naps dabbling between each thing. They didn't talk much. Aster would ask Jack a question ("Are you in school?" "What brings you to the city?" etc.) and Jack would distract the brunet, masterfully avoiding answering any question. Aster would provide conversation for the two of them when they were awake, but still too worn out to do anything.

Sunday night, Aster had troubles falling asleep. He knows Monday morning he'll have to go to work and this little world he's in with Jack will be broken. Somewhere between four and five in the morning, Aster falls into a fitful sleep. When his alarm goes off too soon in the morning, Jack is still there.

He groans and moans about the noise, but rolls over and falls back asleep once the alarm is silenced. Aster gets ready for work slowly, his eyes focused on the white-haired man in his bed. He's able to steal a lazy morning kiss before he leaves, happy to have that much before he doesn't see Jack anymore.

When Aster stumbles in at the end of the day, grumpy and tired, Jack is sitting on the living room couch watching TV with Tooth. She doesn't look too pleased that he's still in the flat, but keeps her mouth shut about it. Jack is wearing Aster's sweatpants again and has a bowl of spaghetti in his lap. Hickies and scratches cover almost all the exposed, pale skin of his torso. Jack is unconcerned with the marks, almost to the point of indifference, and he gives Aster a kiss. He tells Aster that he's washed the bedroom sheets and that he made them supper.

Monday night Aster eats soggy spaghetti and watches bad TV. Tooth stays with them for a while, but ducks out for a date partway through the night. When they go to bed, they have sex, but it's so gentle Aster almost wants to call it "lovemaking" (as corny as that is) even when Jack bites him hard enough to draw blood.

Tuesday, Jack is still there. He makes chicken salad for supper.

Wednesday, Jack makes steak.

Thursday, Tooth is cautiously optimistic about Jack's constant presence. Jack makes stir-fry with the leftover beef.

Friday, Aster stops being shocked about seeing Jack around the flat. At some point, Jack went and retrieved some of his own clothes and they're now mixed with Aster's clothes.

Saturday, Aster takes Jack out for a real date. He takes Jack out to a nice restaurant then a movie. When they have sex on Saturday, Aster only hesitates for a moment before calling it "lovemaking."

Sunday, they laze around in pajamas and annoy Tooth. They just fall asleep that night, Aster wrapped around Jack. Aster sleeps with a smile on his face.

The next week follows in about the same pattern. Jack goes out shopping on Monday and Wednesday. Aster takes Jack out on two more dates Tuesday and Thursday. Jack, Aster, Tooth and her new boyfriend, Nick have a movie night on Friday. They laugh and joke and have an all-around good time, throwing popcorn and having a few drinks. That night, their neighbors complain about the noise from all four of them.

**Saturday**

Aster wakes up slowly, a headache already throbbing in his temples. He groans and pulls his pillow over his head. Jack is still asleep next to him, sprawled out on his stomach, taking up 87% of the bed and 100% of the covers. The only thing Aster has is his pillow. He shivers against the draft, but knows he won't be able to wrestle any blankets back. It takes him a moment to realize that he's completely naked. There's an ache in his thighs and something drying on his stomach. He can't even remember the night before. Someone (probably Tooth) suggested a drinking game then the night sort of went fuzzy.

Somehow, he manages to stand upright and meander his way to the bathroom, his bladder making itself known. He doesn't even bother covering up. If he's this bad, Tooth won't wake up unless someone sets her on fire and Jack's already seen him naked. He makes it to the bathroom without incident and only needs to steady himself twice.

He doesn't even bother staying standing, knowing that his aim is, at best, subpar right now. It takes him another moment to see the person sleeping in the bathtub. It's Nick. Aster stares at him for a few minutes, not really understanding what he's seeing. He's sitting in the tub like he fell in backwards, his feet hanging over the edge. He appears to only be wearing thin, cotton underwear.

Aster flushes and washes his hands and the noise wakes Nick up. His eyes shoot open suddenly at the noise and he looks confused to see Aster. "Why are you naked?" Nick asks after a few tense moments of staring.

"Why are you in the bathtub?" Aster asks back instead of answering.

Nick's eyebrows wrinkle, "I'm in the bathtub?" He looks down. "Oh, I guess that's why I'm so cold."

Aster knows that's supposed to be a joke, but he can't must up the energy to even chuckle. "Do you need help?"

"Nope," Nick says, shaking his head, "I'll figure my way out of this one by myself. It looks like I'm keeping you from something."

It doesn't really make that much sense, but Aster leaves anyway. Jack has sprawled over the remaining 13% of the bed and has started snoring. It's not loud, obnoxious snoring, but cute little snores like a kitten would make. Aster has a hard time being annoyed at not having any room on his bed when Jack sounds like that.

He's able to wrestle some blankets and get underneath the covers. Jack curls up on his chest and seems to go boneless. Aster plays with the white hair for a few minutes, then sleep overtakes him.

**Sunday**

Jack is bright eyed and cheery all day while Aster is still nursing his hangover from Friday night. He hates being reminded how much older he is than Jack. Although, Jack did most of the cleaning, dishes and whatnot since Aster, Tooth and Nick were all pretty much useless until Sunday morning. Nick would have stayed another night, but he didn't have any clothes and work in the morning. Aster didn't really pay enough attention to Nick to know what job would bring someone into work on a Sunday past minimum wage work.

Tooth has warmed up to Jack being there. She's mostly grateful that there's someone to make meals and clean up while they're at work. Even if there is a truce between Jack and Tooth, she still isn't talking to him. Jack still won't answer Aster's questions. He'll deflect to a safer topic about TV shows, music, movies, etc. Aster doesn't think about it. He doesn't want to think about why Jack doesn't want him to know his plans and he ignores that nagging voice in the back of his head, warning him that something bad is going to happen. .

Aster gets Tooth to leave for the night and makes a lavish, home cooked meal for Jack. Jack had gone out for a few hours at Aster's request, so he wasn't too surprised to find something so romantic when he came back, but he was surprised at the spread. There's stuffed chicken breast, rosemary potatoes, steamed asparagus and a fancy wine Jack can't pronounce. "You didn't have to," Jack says while Aster forces him into a seat at the table.

"I wanted to," Aster replies easily, bending to give Jack a kiss on the side of his head.

Aster lights a candle once their plates are in front of them. "How did you do this in a few hours?" Jack asks, picking up his fork and knife to cut into the chicken.

"That's a secret." He winks at Jack. Jack smiles widely and takes a bite of the chicken. The sound he makes is purely pornographic.

"Oh that's good," Jack says quickly, forgetting his manners and shoving another bite into his mouth. Aster watches fondly and eats his own meal slowly. The wine perfectly compliments the food and after two glasses, Jack's cheeks are rosy and there's a mischievous glint in his eyes. There's something warmer in the pools of blue in Jack's eyes, but Aster ignores it, for now. He brings out dessert, a simple fruit salad and fresh whipped cream.

They eat their dessert a little more slowly, barely breaking eye contact the entire time. Aster feels warm under that gaze and it's hard to turn away. When Jack is done, he leaves his dishes on the table and stands in front of Aster. He leans down and gives him a sweet kiss, the taste of the food mingling in their mouths. When Jack pulls away, Aster chases those soft lips for a moment but stops when he hears a small giggle from Jack.

Aster opens his eyes (he can't even remember closing them) and sees Jack standing a few feet away; his best "come hither" look on his face. Jack turns from Aster and walks into the bedroom. Aster takes a moment to blow out the candle and pile the dishes into the sink before almost sprinting into the bedroom. Jack is already naked and laying on his back in the middle of the bed. His back is arched lazily and half-hooded blue eyes are fixed on Aster.

Jack watches Aster watching him, his hand stroking lazily over his cock. Aster looks frozen and Jack rejoices inwardly. The older man doesn't move until a small moan escapes Jack's throat. At that point, his clothes  _fly_  off his body and land wherever in the room. He crawls over Jack and melds their lips together. Jack moans and arches up against Aster's chest.

Aster smacks Jack's hand away and replaces it with his own. "Ah… Aster," Jack whispers, breaking their kiss, his hands threading through Aster's hair. Aster bites along the side of Jack's neck, and sucks marks into the pale skin. There are already some fading marks, but Aster just adds more. He loves seeing his marks on Jack's skin.

Aster moves his hand from Jack's cock to rub against Jack's perineum. Jack whines at the sensation and squirms underneath the pleasure. A smirk works itself across Aster's face. His free hand goes to the nightstand to grab the lube sitting out in the open. He pours some over his fingers and rubs at the pucker of skin underneath Jack's perineum. "Aster," Jack whines, pushing back against those fingers.

He isn't as demanding as he used to be, letting Aster give him pleasure instead of selfishly taking it. Aster is more than happy that Jack's letting him set the pace. He likes opening Jack slowly, teasing him slowly until he is raw from pleasure. The flush that spreads from his cheeks down to his chest is well worth the wait. Slowly, he pushes one finger in, knowing Jack can take two, but working slow anyways. Jack pushes against the intrusion, silently begging for more.

Although Jack is a lot more pliant in bed, begging is something he still refusing to give in to. He works his finger slowly until there's a little whining noise coming from Jack, which he doesn't even know he makes. Then, Aster adds in a second finger, pressing them into Jack's prostate without hesitation. Jack nearly arches in half and tear out two handfuls of his hair, but it's worth it. He's pliant and boneless and shaking from his pleasure, but still achingly hard. "Aster, Aster, Aster, Aster…" Jack mumbles, his eyes glazed over.

He probably isn't even aware he's saying Aster's name like a prayer. Normally, Aster would tease in one more finger, but the rim is so soft and the heat is so inviting he takes mercy on the white-haired man. Jack mewls when Aster withdraws his fingers, weakly scratching at his shoulders in protest. "A moment, love," Aster whispers, giving him a sweet kiss. He manages to grab a condom without moving too far away, but fumbles with putting it on.

Jack watches in a daze, his body still wonderfully amendable. "Aster," he complains when it takes too long. His muscles start tensing up and Aster doesn't want that. Aster pushes their lips together again, finally getting the condom on. His hands move up to Jack's chest and he massaged pink nipples, loosening Jack up again. Jack moans into Aster's mouth, body moving against the stimulation.

After a few minutes of kissing and touching, Aster pulls Jack's leg over his hip and positions himself at his entrance. Jack urges Aster on, using his leg to pull the older man closer. Aster pushes inside slowly, while Jack tosses his head back and moans wantonly. He pauses once he's fully seated, drinking in the sight of Jack underneath him. Jack moves his hips lazily, urging the man to move. Aster does, but slowly. There's no frantic movement, only slow rocking. Jack feels the pleasure burning him up from the inside, so slowly he finds it hard to breathe.

There's no doubt in Aster's mind this is exactly what lovemaking is and he wants to convey his feelings without words. Jack is incoherent and scrabbling for purchase against Aster's strong shoulders. There's no hurry in their movement and their orgasms hit like a cup overflowing. Jack is boneless, staring at the ceiling and doesn't even notice when Aster disappears for a few minutes. Aster goes to the bathroom and grabs a washcloth, returning to the bedroom on shaking legs. He doesn't even bother taking the cloth back to the bathroom, tossing it on the ground with a wet  _plop_.

Aster pulls them underneath the covers and pulls Jack into his arms. Jack snuggles closer, but is mostly asleep before he can feel Aster's chest under his cheek. Aster is drained, but he stays awake for a few more minutes, enjoying the intense feelings within his chest. He plays with the hair on Jack's head and slowly falls into a deep, peaceful slumber.

**Monday**

When the alarm goes off in the morning, Aster wakes up next to cold sheets. He hasn't even opened his eyes yet, but he knows that Jack is long gone. A fleeting thought makes Aster think that having Jack here was just an elaborate dream. It's cruel and could probably be classified as a nightmare, but Aster clings to that beliefs as he gets up and starts getting ready for work. Jack's clothes are nowhere to be seen, and the toothbrush that Aster bought him isn't anywhere in the bathroom.

Aster's mood lightens at the thought that it was just a horribly vivid dream. He's actually humming as he brushes his teeth and jumps into the shower. Then, he walks into the kitchen. The dishes from the home-cooked meal Aster made are still in the sink and that expensive bottle of wine has a piece of paper propped against it, "Aster" written in Jack's loopy handwriting. Aster stows the note in his room, unable to look at it right now. He doesn't want to read it before going to work. He quickly washes the dishes, leaving them to drip-dry in the drying rack beside the sink and he tosses the empty wine bottle into the recycling.

He leaves the flat about ten minutes late.

When Aster gets home, he's in quite the mood. He got chewed out by his supervisor for being late, even though he hasn't been late until today. Tooth is sitting in the living room, watching TV. She takes one look at him and smothers her question about Jack's whereabouts. The pity in those purple eyes puts Aster's teeth on edge and he storms into his room. He knows she's only being a good friend and he'd feel exactly the same if she were in his position, but he doesn't want her pity.

He destroys his room in a fit of rage, but he doesn't have a lot of stuff. His clothes end up everywhere, his closet and drawers completely empty by the time he slumps onto the bed with his head in his hands. The nightstand is tipped over, the contents of the drawers thrown about as well, and the lamp on the stand is broken. His alarm clock lies on the ground, on it side, strong red numbers reading 7 pm. Once the rage has passed, Aster thinks about how he has to clean up his room now. He spots the note he stowed in the nightstand, now leaning against his empty dresser with wrinkles on it.

He figures he has nothing to lose, so he picks up the note and unfolds it.

_A…  
Sorry, but I can't do this anymore. I had a lot of fun, trust me, but I have to go. Don't bother looking for me._

_Jack.  
P.S. Tell Tooth her TV shows suck!_

Tears well up in Aster's eyes. There's no stopping them. His heart aches at the loss of Jack. He really thought this time would be different, but he knows he's a fool for falling for Jack again. He's a fool for believing that this would end any other way. Still crying, Aster stands up and starts cleaning up the mess he made.

**One Year Later**

Aster is sitting at the patio at a café, sketchpad at one hand, sugar donut in the other. There's a slight chill in the air, but it's warming up quickly, the spring melting into summer. He's stripped out of his light jacket, intending to fight the chill until it's warm enough to go without it. The fresh tattoos on his arms tingle a bit, still healing, but he's happy with how they turned out. They're tribal tattoos of sorts. The ink makes him look more masculine, or so the artist said. It could be just because he gave her a large tip once she was done.

He doesn't live with Tooth anymore. She moved in with her boyfriend, Nick, in the winter and they're expecting a baby soon. Aster tries to keep in touch with her as much as he can, but there's a bitterness he feels when he sees how happy she is with Nick. He hasn't been in a long-term relationship since Jack, yet he craves the affection that comes with a relationship. There were times he went out to the bar, find someone to scratch that itch, but none of them could compare to Jack. Aster hates himself for it. Slowly though, with the changing of the seasons, Aster is starting to forget the feeling of Jack's touch, or how he moved against him. He thinks, maybe by next summer, he'll be okay. It'll take too long, in his opinion, but he looks forward to not waking up craving someone that he knows won't be there.

His drawings don't even represent Jack anymore. Aster purged every single piece that had Jack in it and focused on landscape portraits instead. It's safer than connecting to a human model, or being tempted to draw the lines of Jack's arching back, or the light smattering of freckles across his nose. He's in the middle of drawing a tree blossoming when someone sits across from him. Aster jaw drops when he recognizes bright, blue eyes.

"Hello Aster, it's been a while," Jack greets, smirk on his face.


End file.
